


Gettin' It On

by itsybitsyish



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fingering, Intimacy, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Tongueing, Wall Sex, blowjob, coldwave, downtime, eating arse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsybitsyish/pseuds/itsybitsyish
Summary: It's tough to get it on when you're always busy...So, when the crew finally gets some downtime, Coldwave gets down and dirty.





	Gettin' It On

   It had been a while since there had been much time to do anything personal; the Waverider crew was constantly busy with their work, and as a result, there wasn’t often much downtime.

Which accounted for the way that Leonard hadn’t wasted any time in getting a firm grip on Mick’s arse just as soon as the door to the bedroom had closed.

There was a small pile of clean laundry which still needed to be folded and put away properly sitting at the foot of the bed, which was typical of Mick – no matter how clean and tidy his room was, there was always _something_ to mess it up. Not that his room was usually all that neat. He was a bit of a slob.

The sight of the laundry annoyed Leonard a little, but he ignored it. He’d always been more into keeping tidy than Mick, but that was obvious just by looking at him.

Mick backed him up against the wall, got closer to him until their chests were touching.

The body heat coming off him gave Leonard goosebumps.

Mick gazed into those piercing eyes which he could swear saw right into his very soul, leaned in to kiss Leonard in a strikingly gentle way.

Leonard closed his eyes, feeling Mick’s tongue finding its way into his mouth, tasting him.

His tongue became intertwined with Mick’s, a sort of sensual dance.

Mick slid a hand up Leonard’s shirt, kissing him more deeply.

Leonard moaned softly into his mouth as fingers began teasing a now taut nipple.

 

Mick broke the kiss, helping Leonard take his clothes off, before removing his own.

Taking in the sight of Leonard leaning against the wall, completely naked and looking at him with want written all over him, Mick swore.

He couldn’t think of anything more beautiful.

Mick knelt before Leonard, kissing his lower abdomen and running his hands along the sensitive inner thighs until the half-hard cock stood proudly at full attention.

Leonard looked down at him, watching as Mick filled his mouth with him.

And, Mick looked up at him, meeting his eyes as he skillfully sucked Leonard off.

It wasn’t long before Leonard was letting out soft, breathy moans.

But, Mick hadn’t planned on giving him release just yet. They were only getting started.

He gave one last bob of his head, swirling his tongue around the head of Leonard’s cock before getting to his feet.

He began kissing Leonard again, picking him up and carrying him over to the bed.

 

He had Leonard get on his front, arse in the air.

Mick let saliva flow freely down his tongue, letting it fall just to slick Leonard’s hole.

He blew a bit of air on the wetness, causing a bit of a chill.

Leonard bit his lip, appreciating the sensation.

Mick went a bit closer, giving a hot puff of air.

He traced patterns along Leonard’s anus, making sure to use different pressures to keep things interesting, until he could here impatient and needy sounds.

Mick wet a finger, pressing into Leonard’s entrance, which was nice and relaxed.

He slipped it in and out, adding another one shortly.

Before long, Leonard was slick with perspiration and his breath had quickened.

Mick brought him nearly to the point of climax, and then removed his fingers completely much to the complaint of his lover.

He took out the bottle of lube he kept in his bedside drawer, slicking himself up with it.

 

Mick turned Leonard over, positioned himself carefully as he slid inside and picked Leonard up.

Leonard held onto Mick’s biceps, his feet against those strong upper legs.

Mick fervently bucked his hips, gripping Leonard’s thighs while Leonard moved his hips to Mick’s rhythm.

The friction against Leonard’s cock being jostled and intermittently trapped between their bodies made it even more intense for him.

Leonard could feel himself about to burst and going by the noises from Mick so was he.

Mick moved so that Leonard was now against the wall with his legs wrapped around him.

He kissed Leonard a bit more roughly than he was intending to, the skin in his lover’s mouth breaking slightly against the pressure of his own teeth.

Leonard’s breath caught in his throat as fireworks went off inside of him, spilling hot semen over them both.

Which was just enough to send Mick hurtling into his own orgasm, cursing into Leonard’s neck.

 

For a few moments, they merely clung together, savouring the experience.

“I love you, Mick.” Leonard breathed, the scent of their sweat mingling together intoxicating him.

Mick pressed his forehead against Leonard’s. “I love you, too.” He kissed his neck, giving it a small nip, before moving away. “Now, how about we take a shower? I’ve got some of that amber soap you like so much.”

 


End file.
